


Dancing Star

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer decides to try to cheer you up after a rough hunt!





	Dancing Star

You took a large drink of your whiskey neat.  Normally, you would only sip at a small amount before bed, but tonight was no ordinary night.  The hunt you just got back from replayed in your head.  You, Sam, and Dean had gone on a salt and burn, but it took a bad turn.  You lost focus for just a moment and the spirit got the jump on Dean, sending him flying across the room and broke his right arm in two places. 

 

It was your fault.  If you hadn’t lost concentration, Dean wouldn’t be hurt.  You downed another drink as you stared at the wall opposite your bed.  The cold of the bunker settled into your bones as some silent tears began to fall down your face.  The self-pity and doubt began to swell in your brain.  You were so down in your pity party that you didn’t hear the ruffle of feathers in your room.

 

“Oh, no!  What shall we do?  Little hunter all alone in this big, bad bunker.  What is an angel to do with her?”  Lucifer’s voice echoed in the room.  His tone was playful and cheerful, much out of place from the thoughts going through your head.  “Perhaps I should take advantage, since the two idiots won’t hear-.”  There was a moment of silence as you downed another drink.  “What is wrong?” 

 

You felt the bed dip next to you as Lucifer reached out to wipe away your tears.  His hands moved quickly, making them disappear as soon as they came.  He then sighed as he scooted closer, wrapping an arm around your back and pulling you close so he could whisper in your ear.  “Tell me what is wrong.” 

 

You wanted nothing more than to lean into his cool body and let him hold you as you cried.  You wanted to tell him about the hunt, your fears, your weaknesses…but you didn’t.  Instead, you pulled a classic hunter move and stowed your feelings away and shrugged.  “It’s nothing, Luce.  Just a long day.” 

 

Lucifer scoffed, knowing you were lying.  “Fine, don’t tell me.”  He pulled his arm away and crossed them in front of his chest.  He gave an annoyed sigh, realizing you weren’t going to break down and talk with him.  He shifted a few times as silence filled the room, but then got up with a start, walking around the room.  “Why do you have all this stuff?” 

 

He picked up a photo of you, Dean, and Castiel sitting on the Impala.  Sam snapped it a while back after a hunt.  You were laughing as Cas tried to tell a joke and ruined the punch line.  “Because it reminds me of my family.”  You said flatly as you got up to refill your drink.  You were suddenly very glad that you brought the whole bottle of whiskey with you. 

 

“Hmm…”  Lucifer turned around a couple times.  “Where is my picture?” 

 

“What are you talking about?”  You turned to see him holding up the same photo he was just looking at. 

 

“Where is the picture of me?”  He motioned around the room and you looked around.  “Am I not your…what is it called again?”  He pondered and you couldn’t help but give off a slight chuckle.

 

“Boyfriend.”  His eyes snapped up with a smirk on his face.

 

“Was that a smile I saw?”  He stepped up to you, allowing himself to have a confident strut. 

 

You quickly let the self-doubt and pity settle in as you shook your head.  “No.  Luce, please.  I just…not tonight.”  You went to turn away, but Lucifer pulled you into his arms.  He looked at you for a moment and gave a smirk. 

 

“You just need to be cheered up.  And I think I am just the person to do it.”  He swayed a little with you in his arms.  But you quickly moved out of his arms and back to your spot on the bed.  Lucifer gave a small chuckle as he moved over to your dresser, messing with something on top of it. 

 

You took another drink of your whiskey as music filled your room.  Apparently Lucifer was playing with your IPod.  He turned to face you as some pop music played.  He had his classic smirk as he took a step over to you, slowly swaying his hips. 

 

“What are you doing?”  You asked flatly.  He couldn’t be doing what you think he was doing…could he?

 

“I’m dancing.”  The music picked up tempo and Lucifer rolled his shoulders and hips to the beat, doing a small duck face.  He did a little sidestep and slide. 

 

“Stop.”  You said as you looked over your glace, trying to hide your smile behind your glass.  Damn the devil, he knew just what to do to make you smile.  You couldn’t help it, no matter how hard you tried, the smile was growing.  The fallen angel Lucifer was dancing in your room to modern pop songs!

 

“What’s wrong, lover?  Like my moves?”  At that comment, Lucifer did a little shimmy against your bed post with a seductive look on his face.  He then pushed off the rail and blew you a kiss, making you lose your composure. 

 

You had to set your glass down because you were laughing so hard at your boyfriend dancing around your room.  “I hate you…so much!”  You laughed at him as he grabbed your hands and pulled you up.  

 

“Of course you do.”  He chuckled back as he twirled you around and swung you along with the music as you let the smile fill your face. 

 

The song ended and transitioned into a slower song as Lucifer pulled you closer.  “There is that smile I adore.”  He leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss. 

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss and hug, enjoying the feeling of comfort and protection he gave you.  His arms pushed away all the doubt and pity and replaced it with love and hope.  Who would have guessed the one you love would be the fallen angel, the Morningstar, Lucifer.


End file.
